


Crossbones: A Peter Pan and the Pirates and Pirates of the Caribbean Crossover

by MeltyCat, Thatredheadedchick12



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Mermaid/Human - Freeform, Roleplay, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltyCat/pseuds/MeltyCat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatredheadedchick12/pseuds/Thatredheadedchick12
Summary: A strange magic has brought the inhabitants of Neverland down to the shores of the Caribbean, intertwining the fates of the pirates, the sirens and Armando Salazar who is hell-bent on ridding the world of the pirate scourge.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic that has been converted from an RP between myself and the co-author. It is still ongoing, so please be patient when it comes to updates! I can only convert into a chapter when we have enough content.
> 
> We both hope you enjoy!
> 
> \---
> 
> I play:
> 
> Rae the Mermaid  
> Ignatious P Starkey  
> Armando Salazar
> 
> The co-author plays:
> 
> Emmaline the Siren  
> Captain Hook
> 
> All other characters are universally played.

Such strange magic... The air was permeated with it. It was almost suffocating, thick. Neverland was no stranger to magic by any means, but this was different. It was everywhere and was stronger than any magic anyone was familiar with. Tinkerbell had shut herself away in fear and cowered under a leaf. Deep in her gut she could sense that all was not well and, despite protests, no one was listening to her. Not even Wendy who seemed convinced it was just a storm.

This was no storm. Tinkerbell knew storms. This was something else, something much darker and when the sun rose the following morning her suspicions were confirmed. They were in an unfamiliar land, on an unfamiliar shore. The tree they lived under was still there, but outside? It was not Neverland. Tinkerbell covered her mouth in sheer terror. Nothing looked familiar at all and deep in the pit of her stomach, she felt queasy. Where were they and what had happened?

Tink screeched her way back in and tried to get everyone to wake up. Wendy woke and rubbed her eyes, followed by Michael and John, then Peter who hopped down as if it had been all his idea.

"Up and at 'em! Time to wake up, we have a day of adventures ahead of us!"

"Peter!" Tink's voice was almost shriller than usual and she tugged on his ear.

"Ouch! Careful! What's gotten into you?"

"Peter, there's trouble."

"Trouble? I laugh at trouble! Where?"

"Outside!"

"Oh? What is this trouble you speak of?"

"We're not in Neverland anymore!"

\---

Something did not feel right to James Hook as he walked up onto the deck of his ship. He looked around and realized just why. This was NOT Neverland. This was... By the powers... Where were they? The water was... Wrong. It had been so long... So very long...

"Captain!" one of his crew members ran up to him. "Captain something isnt right!"

"Steady men. I will scope out the situation." he said as he pulled out his eye glass. Hook furrowed his brow as he pulled the scope away. This was certainly not Neverland.  
"It seems we no longer be in Neverland, lads! We are in the real world! We live again!" he threw his hand in the air and his men cried out their excitement and celebrated.

"Uh, Captain?" asked Smee as he pulled at Hook's coat.

"What is it, Smee?"

"Well.... I was just wondering where we are exactly? There is an Island off the port bow, but it does not look familiar?" Smee pointed out as he nodded towards the sliver of an island on the horizon.

\---

Mermaids. That was a more popular name for Emmaline's race, but she prefered the term Siren. Mermaid was a more derogatory term amongst her kind and yet the humans insisted on calling them such.

She was more partial to the land than the sea which made her more of an outsider to her kind. She did love the sea, the thrill of the hunt, but she enjoyed the land as well. 

Emmaline had woken up when she felt an odd sensation. It was... Off. Like the balance ofnnature itself were off it's bounds. She blinked as she looked up from her make-shift nest to see a ship. She furrowed her brow as a figure in the wbater moved closer to it. Was that...? No. It couldn't be another Siren. As far as she knew she was the only Siren in the vicinity and that was how she liked it. But this one was strange. The movement was all wrong, the silouette was off...  
Well. She supposed she could put off her trip to the new lands for just a little while longer.

Emmaline took off for the surface with a hard flick of her tail.

It had been a strange sort of night, but Rae had woken feeling uneasy. Being a magical being herself, she too felt what Tink had and slowly made her way from out of her cave. The waters were different, warmer. The usual landmarks were now unfamiliar to her and she felt panic wash over her. Had someone played a lousy trick on her? It was no secret that she was not exactly liked by the rest of the mermaids in Neverland. In fact, she was rather an outcast. Maybe they'd teamed up and moved her as she slept? She felt all the muscles in her stomach knot as she realised she would have to venture on to see where she had ended up.

Slowly, she made her way to the surface and popped her head from under the water. The sun was just rising and the purplish sea rippled gently compared to the storm the previous night. The sky glowed cerise behind plum coloured clouds and she noticed that there was a ship nearby. She would have to be careful not to get spotted, but if she could get closer and listen, perhaps she could find out where she had ended up.

With an almost severe amount of caution, she swam under the waves until she reached the wooden ship. Oh, it was a pirate ship, there was no mistaking that. Now she needed to be even more careful. Rae reached up and managed to haul herself up so that she was clinging with her arms to part of the moulding around the edge, below and out of sight from those on deck. She hoped they were the vocal type...

Rae's eyes widened as she listened, her arms securely around the small wooden post. They weren't in Neverland anymore? Where were they? If they weren't in Neverland, could she still use her powers? Not that she really needed to, but if it was the truth, then she might have no choice. She had no idea what sort of people or creatures were around anymore. She let out a slight gasp, but tried to stifle it so that she wouldn't be spotted.

What had happened to everyone that she'd known? Not that she should have cared, but sadly she did. As horrible as they were, she'd hate it if harm came to them. And what of the ship she was clinging to? She recognised that voice. She had heard it before. She knew its owner, but she had never dared get close enough to meet the pirates on board the Jolly Roger. Their reputation preceeded them and she was not one to tempt fate, as it were. It sounded, however, that they were as surprised as she. How did it happen? What actually DID happen?

Emmaline surfaced quietly and looked to the figure against the ship. She looked... Off. She did not have scales along her torso and arms like a normal siren, though her bottom half was obviously fish.  
She slowly swam closer to the woman as the scales melted from her face and her hair turned it's vibrant red.  
"Who are you?" she asked, her voice smooth and level. She attempted to keep her tone down as she knew that the ship could very well belong to pirates and she did not fancy being killed this day. 

Rae almost leaped and fell from the ship, her grip weakening for a second, before once again ceasing hold of the wood as tightly as possible. "Shhh!" She would have raised a finger to her lips, but she feared plummeting for sure if she attempted to hold on one handed. "I'm trying to find out what's going on! We're not supposed to be here at all!" Her voice was hissy as she tried to whisper-shout to the stranger below.

Wait... Was she a mermaid too? Rae's eyes must have looked like saucers as she looked back down to the woman questioning her. "Are... You here to get me into trouble!?"

"Why would i want to get you into trouble?" she asked as she slowly swam closer and looked the female over. "What.... What are you? You do not look like a Siren?" she asked as she finally looked up at the top of the ship where she could hear voices about. Male voices. Her stomach growled. No. She had to resist her carnal desires... Though she had not exactly eaten in a while.

Rae, somewhat uneasy over the appearance of the newcomer, bit her lip. She had to reply, it would be rude not to, but she was scared of getting spotted. "I am. But we prefer the term mermaids."

The boots on deck seemed to keep pacing back and forth as one particularly loud voice, Hook's, boomed insults. Rae almost shivered. "What about you?" 

"Me? I am a siren of course! I do not like the term Mermaid. It is demeaning." she corrected as she took hold of the boat besides her. Her anatomy was all... Wrong.  
"What is your name?" she asked

Before she had a chance to find out she heard an excited cry from above them.

"Captain!" one of the men yelled. Hook growled as he whipped around. "Mermaids!" he cried out as he and another man close by grabbed a net.

"Well let us welcome the she-devils aboard the jolly roger." he gave an evil cackle as he moved over to the edge to investigate and sure enough...

Rae was about to reply when she heard someone yell something about mermaids. Wait... She was a mermaid. Oh no, they had been spotted! Her eyes flicked upwards to the edge of the bannister only to lay gaze on... "Wow!"

The intense, dark eyes peering down at her were almost impossible to tear away from. He was truly the most delightful creature she had ever seen!

Starkey, Smee and Cookson tossed down a net to try and capture Emmaline, as Mullins reached over the side and seized hold of Rae's arm. 

Emmaline attempted to push off the side to escape into the depths of the sea, but a net put a stop to that. She screamed and hissed, barring her teeth as she was pulled up onto the ship.

Captain hook grinned as he watched his crew pull the creatures on board.

"Well well. What have we here? Couple of mystical beasts on my ship? Seems we arent the only ones a long ways from Neverland. Though...." he walked up to the thrashing emmaline and gave her a light kick, causing her to lash out in his direction. "This one looks a bit off. A mermaid reject perhaps? Take em below. I am sure we could find something to put them in." he ordeered with a nasty glint in eye as he looked to the other more normal looking mermaid. She was.... Bare. "My arent you a sight. Tell me, why not preserve your modesty like the others?" 

Mullins had hauled her onto the deck, but she didn't for one second break her stare on the tall, white haired captain. As he spoke to her, she peered down at herself, her wet hair the only thing from keeping her showing too much flesh. "I feel free like this."

It was true. The other mermaids wore coverings, while she didn't. Was it that big of a deal? She saw her own body as perfectly natural, but everyone seemed to think it was something to be covered and hidden. First the other mermaids, now the humans.

Starkey couldn't help but stare at the pair of them, his eyes going back and forth. 

Emmaline felt herself being picked up and she lashed out and attempted to bite at the man who dare touch her, but the netting was too thick for her to do any damage. She cried out and thrashed some more as she was hauled off.

"Take em to me quarters. Put this one in me tub. The other... Find something." he ordered as Mason took the netted fish below deck. Starkey and Smee both attemoted to drag the other along. 

The two men had her by the arms. She could have thrashed wildly to get free, they were not the strongest looking men in the crew. But something made her stay still in their grasp and comply. As they dragged her up the stairs to the upper deck, Starkey kicked open the doors to Hook's Chambers and the pair dragged her inside.

"I say, who'll be fetching the sea water back and forth?" Starkey looked to Smee with a defiant scowl.

"Well the Cap'n said we were both supposed to take care of the lass, so we both do it!"

Mason took Emmaline below deck and threw her in the first container large enough to hold her and water. A wooden tub. He wouldnt remove the net until he had her situated. He did not fancy getting bitten. Was this one rabid??

Above deck Hook was busy figuring out what he was going to do with two mermaids. The one sounded... Feral almost. He did not remember a mermaid hissing before. They screamed, they yelled, but never had he heard one hiss... He supposed it would come to him eventually. 

Rae was unceremoniously chucked into the tin bath within Hook's quarters and she collided with the bottom with a metallic thunk. She hoped whoever was drawing water would do it fast, she didn't want to dry out. In fact, she was surprised they'd even offered to keep her in water in the first place. What did Hook want with them both?

"Erm..." She looked to the Captain. "What is it that you want?"

Below deck Mason had finally gotten the troublesome sea beast into her tub. "Don't you dare move, or we'll be filleting you faster than you can say... Well... Something." 

"I have a feeling about you creatures. I want to see something. Test it out if you will." the captain smirked as he looked the creature over. "Now. Where the devil did that meathead take the other one?" he growled as he walked out of his quarters to see what was happening to the other one.

Down below, emmaline gave a loud hiss after the man mentioned fileting her.  
"Try it you pirate scum! I will claw your face off!" he growled as he reached over to pick up the tub. It would be easier to move her to the Captain's quarters without the water adding weight to it.

Mason laughed heartily over the threat, but almost dropped her as he saw Hook exiting his quarters. 

Rae sat in silence as she watched the magnificent specimen of a human stomp his way out with such confidence, such determination that it nearly made her head spin. As Smee returned with a big bucket full of seawater, she was shaken from her thoughts and she glanced over to the Irish man with a worried expression.

"Um... I'm not going to be killed, am I?"

Smee looked to the woman as he realized she was talking to him.  
"Oh?! Uh no. No ah don think Capn is goin to off ya." he said before he hurried off to collect more water before the Captain could get upset with him.

Captain Hook raised a brow as he looked over the creature in the barrell.  
"Get her in my room and get water on her before she dries out." he commanded.

"Oh you just let me dry out! I will show you!" emmaline hisses.

"Oh no. Not letting you die thateasy missy." he grinned before motioning for Mason to continue. 

Rae was somewhat relieved to hear it and let out a long sigh of relief. Starkey, who heard it, raised a brow. "Don't be too comfortable just yet. The Captain may have plans for you two." He shuddered a little. "Sometimes I do wonder what goes through that mind of his, then I realise I probably wouldn't want to know."

"Oh? Tell me more!" Rae leaned forwards and rested her chin on her arms, which she had crossed on the rim of the tin bath.

"What? Silence! If I was discovered to be talking to you I'd end up feeling the lash!" He made his way out of Hook's quarters to check that Smee was hurrying along. He didn't care about saving the man's skin, only his and if Smee wasn't fast about filling the tub, then he knew they'd both be for the high jump.

Now alone, Rae took the time to look around the room. Wooden floor, wooden walls... Expected. It was a ship, after all. There were odd looking fluffy things on the floor though and so much floaty stuff. She'd seen the 'floaty stuff' plenty and had collected a lot of it. It was on his bed, around it hung up... He sure liked it.

Mason stared at the Captain in shock. "Captain sir! What do you intend to do with the sea beasts now we got em? " He looked at the hissing mermaid and back to Hook a little nervously. What had he got planned? He knew he probably should have just filled up the tub without any questions, but he had to ask. 

"Get a move on! No time to answer ya questions! Get her in there and get some water on her! Now!" Hook yelled and Mason quickly moved his feet. He took Emmaline to the Captain's quarters, her weight basically nothing to him as he set her barrel down besides the bathtub that the other mermaid currently resided in.

"Hey! Throw thay next bucket on this one so she doesnt dry out!" Mason called to Smee who quiclly obliged. Mason reached in a carefully grabbed the net, more so she wouldnt bite him. Who knew what sort of diseases he would get. As soon as he pulled it off her, she struck out to swipe at him. She bore her fangs as she hissed at him and Mason jumped back.  
"What the fuck is that?! I thought we nabbed two mermaids!" he yelled out in alarm as Emmaline glared at him.

Rae slowly sunk into her tub as the other was brought in and she observed the goings on, just her eyes peering over the rim. What was going on? Why were they so shocked like that?

"She prefer sthe term 'siren'!" She had no idea why, but she just blurted it out, but it was seemingly ignored by Smee, Starkey and Mason as they gathered round the tub Emmaline was in.

"ZOUNDS!" Starkey yelled, drawing his hand to his mouth and dropping his bucket in the process on Smee's foot, who set about hopping wildly.

Upon hearing the commotion, Mullins ran in, only to see Emmaline. He instantly spat on his palms and clapped his hands together. "Ohhhh no. We gotta be shot of her. She's bad luck, I tells ya Cap'n!""

"Let me dry out! I will show ya!" she snapped.

"What the devil is going on here? Someone better- ODDS BOBS HAMMER AND TONGS! WHAT IS THAT THING? Starkey! I thought you said there were TWO MERMAIDS?!" Hook yelled as he faced the man, a vein popping un his temple as he awaited an answer and it had better be a good one.

"But but but captain sir, there were! She was with the other!" Starkey stammered and backed away from the tub in case Hook wanted to reach out and grab him.

"What's going on?" Rae tried to peer over, but everyone was in the way. "I say, don't be rude to her." 

Hook growled as he balled his fists. "You!" he snapped at Rae, "You keep quiet! And you!" he pointed to the his men, "Get them water. Now! It is too late to worry about it now! Maybe she will be of use as well." he growled before storming out of the room.

Emmaline gave a good hiss as she glared at the men, daring one of them to come closer.

The way the human yelled at her with such power and conviction made her sink into the tub and she almost felt her heart leap from her throat. Rae slid into the little water that there was in the bottom of the bath and bubbled to herself. He was stupendous.

Starkey still had a hand over his mouth as he tried to keep from looking at Emmaline's nudity. But Mullins was intent on disobeying the Captain. He was 100% convinced that she was bad luck. "Listen boys. It's bad enough females on board, but a mermaid and a freak of nature? I'm telling you... An ill wind blows our way, mark my words."

"Ignore him, Madam." Starkey removed his cloak and cautiously held it out to her. "He's had one too many blows to the head."

"You'll be having a blow to the head in a minute!" 

Emmaline glared at the man as he offered a bit of fabric. She looked down to the offered article, then looked up at the man before she let out a harsh sigh through her nose. Perhaps this one wasny so bad? Perhaps she could use this to her advantage?

She forced her features to soften as her slimey exterior slowly melted, revealing her pale skin and bright red hair, her eyes turning back to the jade green as her upper torso began to dry. She took the cloak and wrapped it tightly around her as her tail protested being in such a cramped space. "Thank you..." she mumbled before looking over to Rae. They had obviously seen sirens before as they called Rae a mermaid, but yet they did not know she was one? Perhaps they were from the same strange land that Rae had come from?

She would bide her time. Then when the moment came she would make her move. She would have to time it just right. She was always a bit shakey after gaining her legs again. It had been a couple weeks after all. She could do this. She had a feeling this Starkey would be the key to her escape. She would have to play nice for the time being...

As her features morphed, Starkey felt his breath hitch in his throat. "I s-say." Had he not had his wits about him, he would have blushed and in the company of the other men, it would have been a bad idea. "K-Keep it as long as you need."

Smee adjusted his glasses. "Well... I be sure the Cap'n will have somethin' to ask 'em, so all o' yers out out out!" He swished his hands at them all and the men retreated back on deck.

Rae peered over at Emmaline over the rim of the bath. "Pssst. Are... You OK?" She had never seen any mermaid quite like her before. Not even old Crooked Tail looked like she had done moments ago. Still, she was clearly similar to her and so she concluded that she would treat her politely and kindly. "They didn't hurt you, did they?"

She watched as the men disappeared giving the one she now knew as Starkey a little smile before he disappeared.

She turned to look at Rae and nodded. "I am fine, just not meant to be in a damn barrell is all." she mumbled as she pulled the cloak around her a bit tighter. It didnt smell the greatest, but she wouldnt be picky. At least she could keep her modesty when she finally dried out. She pulled herself up to hang her arms over the barrel to look at her better. "Are you okay?" she asked as she smoothed her long red hair away from her face.

Rae nodded. "There should be enough water in here to keep me alive for a while. Its a pretty comfortable container. Did you want to trade? I'm sure I can just..." She hauled herself up on her arms and ended up slipping, landing onto the rug beneath her with a thud. "OH URCHINS, I didn't mean to do that!" She flopped around a little in an attempt to right herself, but it was hard work to get over to the barrel. 

"Trade? I-" before she could say anything else the woman was on the floor.  
"Wow. You really cant dry out can you? Where do you even come from?" by this time she would have transformed already, but obviously this woman was not from this world.

Before she could say anything else, Captain Hook slammed the door open. As soon as he saw the mermaid on the floor, he began to seethe.

"And what do you think you are doing?" he snapped as he stopped in front of her, his hands (well, hand and hook) on his hips as he looked down at her, an angry glint in his eye. 

As soon as Hook entered the room, Rae's tail curled inward in shock and she flailed in an attempt to get herself to at least face him. After a small amount of adjustment with her arms, she managed to sit upright. "N-Nothing, uh... I offered to trade. She didn't like the barrel much."

Outside, the men had their ears agianst the now closed doors. It was not ever day that Hook captured such creatures and interrogated them. Nor was it every day they ended up magically transported away from Neverland. They had been in Neverland so long that they all had to know what was going on. Maybe the creatures knew?

Starkey glanced up at Mullins who had his ear mashed firmly against the carved wood. "I say, what do you suppose is going on?"

"I don't know, but I don't like it."

Cookson scratched his bald head. "Ey, no worries boys. I go cook something and you all eat and forget, ye'?"

Mullins glared at the man. "Yeah, we'll forget our worries alright. You'll kill us with that slop!"

"There be no trading! Ye will be where i put ya." he snapped as he swiftly lifted her up and plopped her back down in the tub.  
"Now. I want some answers and you will not get anymore water until i get them! Where the devil are we? Obviously we are not in Neverland anymore." he snapped as he looked vetween the two.

Emmaline glared at the Captain. Oh she hoped she made good on his threat. She narrowed her eyes at him, her mouth firmly shut as she stared him down.

He lifted her as if she was nothing and dumped her back in the tub effortlessly. "Oof, y... You can't. I will dry out! I will die!" Rae looked up into his dark eyes as he looked between them both. "I don't know where we are or how we got here, I was wondering the same thing. Please, I don't want to die."

On the other side of the door the men were grinning at each other over the Captains ability to threaten the mermaid into talking.

"The captain needs to be careful. The last thing we need is for them to start singing and bewitching us all!" Mullins rubbed his chin with a hand. He didn't enjoy when the captain took such risks. Sure, they were pirates and that was part of the job description, but the safer his hide was the better and he aimed to keep it as safe as possible.

"Shush!" Smee held a finger to his lips. "You don't want to be blabbering and disturbing the cap'n while he be busy. He'll keel haul the lot o' ye." 

"I suggest you come up with a better answer than that if you want to continue breathing!" Hook threatened as he shook his hook at the lass.  
No. She was not a woman. She was a fish. He had to remember that.

Emmaline knew she would not die. Her friend, however, had said she would die? Perhaps they really were from another world. She stole a sideways glance at the woman. Well, they may not be kin per-se, but she could not let this poor mermaid die. Ugh. She could have cringed from that word... But... Apparently that was what she was.

"Just off the coast of Spain." she snapped as she glared at the man.

"Oh look. The beast speaks." he was going to continue his jabs, but he stopped when he realized just what she had said. Spain? Truly? Were they.... Were they home?

He quickly turned and walked out of the room, letting the door slam behind him as his men scrambled to make it look as though they were not actually listening in.

"Gents, it seems we have made it home!"


	2. Chapter 2

Outside the crew were still cheering. Spain! The very place they'd wished to get back to after the ordeal with Peter Pan. "Pardon me, Cap'n sir!" He wiped his glasses on his dirty, shredded shirt. "But what about Peter Pan? D'ya think he was transported too?"

Mason quickly got a word in. "Who cares about Pan when there's bigger fish to fry?"

Hook gave a grin as his men cheered. They were home. Hopefully rhings had not changed too drastically.

"Starkey! Smee! Finish filling those tubs with water! The Mermaids have proven to be helpful after all." 

Inside Hook's quarters, panic rose within Rae's body and she flailed around in what little water was in the tub to try and coat herself as much as she could. Surely he wouldn't allow her to dry out. That bearded, bespectacled man said he wasn't going to off her, so... Then again, what good was a pirate's word anyway. She peered over to Emmaline, somewhat sullen. Spain? Where was that? It sounded funny. Almost like something you dig in the dirt with.

"I'm... So sorry." She looked at Emmaline over the rim of the tub. "But... What is a Spain?"

Emmaline raised a brow. "You really are not from this world are you?" she asked as she cupped at the water beneath her and threw it the short distance to the tub. "You obviously need this more than I do."

Outside Smee and Starkey started flailing as they grasped for a bucket, hurriedly drew seawater and burst back into the room, dousing both in fresh, cold sea water.

As the water hit the tub Rae rolled a little to try and coat her body. She heard the Captain call for more water to be added and she breathed a sigh of relief. She knew such a magnificent creature couldn't be so heartless! "How long do you think they'll keep us? Do you think they will have us forever?"

Emmaline shrugged.  
"I hope not. I just need to dry out a then i will be able to get off this hunk of driftwood." she said as she nearly tossed all her water to the other woman. She looked down and grinned as her fins began to melt away. Just as she was about to stand, a sudden shock of cold hit her and she hissed as she was drenched, her entire body transforming back as she turned to glare at the man who dare splash water on her to come face to face with that... Starkey guy.

Her features softened before she shook the water off her face, using the back of her hand to rub it away from her eyes.  
"What is your name, sailor?" she forced a more soft tone as she looked him over. 

Smee brought in another bucket and tossed it over Rae who let out a shrill squeal of delight as she was drenched in water. She happily rolled in it, not really caring much about being stuck in a tub. It surprised Smee who just hoped the Captain didn't think he was hurting her or something daft. The last thing he wanted was to get in trouble when finally reaching familiar shores once more.

Starkey, however, froze on the spot as soon as Emmaline asked for his name and he clutched the now empty bucket to his chest. "I... Should be getting back to filling up your barrel. I shouldn't be speaking to you. Still... I suppose a gentleman should introduce himself properly, no matter what the circumstances. I am Gentleman Ignatious P. Starkey." With a slight bow, he dashed off to gather more water and returned, this time being more careful about how he placed it in the barrel.

She grinned as she folded her arms over the side of the barrell and grinned at him.  
"Ignatious. What an interesting name." she purred as she shifted a bit to get more comfortable, then pulled the cloak he had given ger a bit tighter around herself before resuming her position. "My name is Emmaline."

Oh this was certainly going to be too easy. She would be out of there by morn at this rate.

The sound that she made sent a shiver up his spine and he attempted to avoid eye contact with her as he finished filling hyer barrel. "Oh... I say. Well, I... Suppose I am pleased to make your, uh..."

Rae leaved forwards. "What does the P stand for?"

"Never you mind, madam. Some things I wish to remain a mystery. After all..." He gave a very quick wink at Emmaline. "A gentleman needs his secrets."

After letting out a huff of air, Rae sunk back down into the tub. That wasn't fair at all. "That's OK. I'll call you Ignatious Poodle Starkey!"

"P-POODLE!?"

"Mmm. I saw one once a long time ago."

"How dare you! You most certainly will not call me that, miss!"

"OK, Poodle."

As he winked at her she gave him a curious look as she rest her chin against her arms.

As soon as Rae mentioned something about Poodles, she shot her new aquaintence a look. What the devil was a poodle? Whatever it was, he did not seem happy to be called such.  
"Well... Perhaps when we get to... Know one another you will tell me?" she shot him a smile as she gave him a wink of her own.

Starkey couldn't help the pink that flushed through his cheeks at that moment. For a female to actually be somewhat... Interested? No, surely not. Surely she was teasing. But, that wink and the tone in her voice. He had to get out of there so he could regain his composure and fast! Without another word, he made for the door and dashed out on deck, bumped into Mason and made his way below deck to try and take his mind off of things.

Rae raised a brow. "Were... Were you just flirting with that human?"

She grinned as she looked over to Rae.  
"I was. How do you think I am getting out of here? I just need him to trust me enough to get me out of this damn barrel." she grinned as she winked at her. "And if i can get laid as well, well then I call that a happy bonus." 

"But, do you actually find him attractive?" She'd seen the other mermaids tease men before and it always ended badly. It was not something she really indulged at all. "Wait... Laid? Why would you want to lay down? I would have thought he'd get insulted if you did that."

"He is a little attractive, but not quite my type. No, i am going to manipulate him." she grinned.

As she spoke of "laying" down, Emmaline blinked.  
"No no. Sex. I am going to have sex with him. It has been a while." she shrugged as she adjusted herself once more. This barrel was infuriating.

Rae's brow furrowed, then straightened. "I'm... Not particularly sure what you mean." She peered down at her tail. "Are you referring to mating? Because... I'm really not at all sure how you would do such a thing with a human. Can mermaids do that with a human?" The mere thought confused her greatly, but her stomach churned over the familiar word spoken. 'Manipulate'. Her 'sisters' were always doing such a thing. "You must be careful. Try not to hurt him too badly! He was nice to you, after all."

"Which is why I am going to let him have it. Listen. I know you are obviously not of this world, but Sirens actually are amphibious. When we dry out, we look human." she gave her a cheeky grin. "So mating is actually possible." she said as she pulled herself off her tail and attempted to curl it around her instead.

"Holy mackerel. So THAT'S why they were getting so worked up." She rested her chin on her arms and let out a sigh. "You're lucky. If I dry out I'll die and I most certainly can't mate with a human. At least, I don't think I can." Her eyes moved over to the harpsichord. "I've heard of mermaids falling in love with humans in stories, but they never end well."

"Sirens are less likely to fall in love with humans. Normally we, well i say we but i really mean my sister, will sing to lure men, drag them down to the depths and either eat them or have our way with them. It is how we keep our species alive. I thought i was in love once. Was a long time ago."

"Eat them? Hmm. Well, I don't care for the flavour of human much. Some of my sisters eat humans, but there's not enough to go around where we are from. We tend to stick to marine life and sea vegetables." A slight wistful expression crossed her features. "I have never been in love. The only encounters I have had are with Peter and the Lost Boys. Far too young and certainly not my type, unlike all my sisters who keep wanting Peter to themselves all the time. It's rather gross really. How they fawn all over him all the time..." She rested her cheek on her forearm and stared at the door. "That Captain though. He's something entirely new. I've never seen anyone like him before."

"Peter Pan? What a strange name." She raised a brow as she looked at the mermaid. "I have to really be in the mood for flesh. I am a siren after all. It is not completely gone from my diet." she shot her a sly grin. "As for the Captain... He is an odd looking fellow. That wig is a hideous design. He should demand his coinage back." 

Rae looked over at the other and blinked. "Wig? Whatever is a wig? Do you mean his hair? I personally think it's rather marvelous. It's unique and... I don't think I have seen such a bright white on a human before." She had no idea why, but she felt incredibly compelled to know more about this human. It was more than likely a bad idea judging by his treatment of them so far and his profession, but still Rae felt the need to stick around. "You don't think he's fascinating?"

"A wig is fake white hair a human uses to show status. Bigger the wig, the more important. Do not ask me why, I think it is a silly tradition myself. And why on earth would I find him fascinating? He is a Pirate Captain. Hardly the first I have run across." she mumbled as she began testing the strengths of the barrell she was in. Unfortunately for her it was a gun powder keg and they were built to withstand weight and force. She let out a frustrated sigh as she sank down. It would be incredibly difficult for her to climb out in her current position. Perhaps... Perhaps that Starkey would be useful... She would have to up the ante with that one.

"Well, yes. I mean, back where I am from this man had a reputation. So much so that I never dared even surface near the Jolly Roger. But now I've seen him in person, I can't help but feel... I'm not really sure how to describe it. For a human he is just fascinating to me."

\---

Hook stood tall at the helm, excited to be going home aftwr all these years. "We be headed towards land lads! That be our direction!" he called out in excitement as he took the wheel with hand and hook. Oh how happy he was to be rid of that damned pergatory and that blasted Peter Pan!

Or so he thought.

Smee walked over to the Captain and congratulated him on a job well done with the mermaids and Mason was busy rolling his eyes as he worked the rigging.

"Land ho!" Mullins called out as they got closer and closer to the shore. Oh it was a sight for sore eyes. Land. Land that was not Neverland! Finally, they could do what they did best. Back to plundering and pillaging and no more...

As soon a Hook heard land-ho he felt as though he could weap. It was a small island, not quite Spain just yet, but they could get off the damned ship for a while at least and restock.  
He was shaken from his happy little world when he heard a familiar voice and groaned as he turned to see all the brats lined up on his mast.

"Well hello there Captain Codfish!" Peter waved from up in the sails, Tink resting on his shoulders and all of the Lost Boys, Wendy, John and Michael alongside him.

"I see you made it to the real world, boy! Well, we aren't in Neverland anymore. Accidents might happen." he grinned as ge pulled out his cutlass. "What is it ye want?"

Peter grinned down smugly at Hook and folded his arms across his chest. "I wanted to see if it was true. We ARE in the real world. And to see your ugly mug here too is just too much."

Wendy scowled at Peter. "This is no time for your fooling around. Tinkerbell needs help."

Tink, who had been stood on his shoulder, was now clinging to his collar as if she was about to keel over. "Yes. Peter. Please, just get to the point."

"The point, you say?" He removed his dagger from his ankle and aimed it down at Hook from his high vantage point. "OK. I'll get to the POINT. We want to know what's going on."

Mullins drew his blade and frowned up at the boy. "You an us both, yer scurvy brat! We are as much in the know as you, so if yer got anythin' to tell us..."

Mason started climbing the mast with his mallet. "I bet it was you who did this in the first place. We should thank you really."

"Heh. Here I thought it was another one of ya little tricks! Well. Figures a little BOY like you couldnt bring us to the real world. I don' know what brought us here, but i want to find out so i can thank it. I am home. And a little boy like yourself can not bring me down now." he snapped as he took position.

"Oho! Is that so!? Well, I'm about to show you that I'm no mere boy."

Wendy instantly snatched hold of Peter's arm just as he was about to fling himself down to the deck below. "No Peter! Think of Tinkerbell! She needs help, we don't have time for this!"

"Oh, lighten up, Tink's fine."

Tink let out a low groan, as she all but slumped on Peter's shoulder.

"On second thoughts, perhaps you're right." Peter looked down at Hook with a brow raised. "I guess we'll have to postpone our duel until another day. I gotta go find some help. But rest assured, we'll be back and so will my blade!"

Just as Peter and the gang started to fly off, Mason had reached the top and swiped at Michael, only to end up falling and clinging to the sails. Smee grumbled under his breath about how 'graceful' that was and motioned to Mullins to help him down.

Before Hook could retort, the boy was gone. He let out a frusteated sigh as he sheathed his sword once more. "Make sure the mermaids are comfortable!" he snapped to Smee as he ignored Mason's lack of grace and went to the helm. "The rest of ye get ready to go ashore!" he snapped and his men were quick to get to work. 

Smee saluted crudely and hopped his way over to the door to the Captain's quarters. "AYE AYE CAP'N! Now, where's that blasted Starkey?"

Starkey was below decks trying to take his mind off of things. Cookson was busy chopping up some shrivelled looking potatoes for a stew he was making and was talking his ear off, not that he was listening. His brain was mulling over whether the creature had an interest in him, or if it was some dirty trick. He'd been fooled by mermaids before. Bewitched, in fact, and that didn't end well. He grumbled as Cookson splashed him with stew by mistake when placing the chopped up root in the pot. "That was my clean tunic!"

 

Smee couldn't very well get to work without Starkey. Truth be told, he didn't intend on going in there with two mermaids alone and so he trudged below deck to find the man. EVentually, he discovered him with Cookson. "What the devil are ya up to down here?"

"Staying away from distractions!" Starkey was still mopping the soup from his shirt, but it was not budging and there was a big stain that he would have to put up with until he could clean it properly.

"Distractions? Oh, by the nine, you have orders! Now get to it!"

"Must I? I don't really know if I should be going back in that room."

"You be doin' what the Cap'n orders, unless ye want to taste ol' Johnny Corkscrew!"

Starkey instantly jumped to his feet. He knew Smee was not all talk. He'd been jabbed by that confounded blade many a-time in the past and he hated it. "Fine," he squeaked, "FINE!" He ran up onto the deck and past Hook to the quarters where the mermaids were being kept as fast as his legs could carry him.

Hook was stood at the helm of his ship, a grin on his face as he breathed in a deep breath. Home. He was certainly home. The sea smelled just the same as he remembered. It never smelled right in Neverland. In fact, everything about Neverland was off. He felt almost nostalgic as he puffed out his chest in a proud stance as he steered his ship North. Surely he would find land and be able to regroup and resupply before long. And then.... Hook would be back. He could almost smell the bounty.

Rae, who was conversing with Emmaline about the Captain still, was interrupted by Starkey who opened the door and wandered in. He seemed different in demeanour than before, an almost defiant air about him. He moved over to the back and sat down on the chest at the end of Hook's bed, arms folded across his chest.

"Are you OK?" Rae peered at him from over the rim of her tub.

"Silence. You will not bewitch me again."

"Again? I never have done so in the first place!"

"Yes you did, you and your sisters bewitched me many moons ago. Don't think I have forgotten it!"

Rae's tail sloshed around a little in the water. "OH. My sisters. Yes, I can see them doing that... I'm sorry. I had nothing to do with it, I assure you. I don't believe in taking free will from a human."

Starkey didn't say anything, he simply glanced over to the other in her barrel. "And what about you? Are you out to trick me and the boys too?" 

Emmaline still could not quite wrap her mind around why this mermaid would want anything to do with their captor. He was not even remotely attractive. Sure, he was pretty well muscle bound, but that was as far as that went.

She was about to speak when Starkey had spoken.

She blinked as she was basically caught out, but she would be more than able talk her way out of this one as her eyes softened and she shook her head.  
"No. Not at all." she forced a shy smile as she leaned against the side of the barrell, after pulling the cloak tighter around her. "Is that why you dislike us so? I assure you she and i are of a completely different species." she ran a hand through her hair, to sweep it from her face. 

Rae wrinkled her nose and sank into the water a little over what Emm had said. It almost felt like a slight on her, despite not being responsible for whatever misfortune Starkey had experienced in the past.

"Different species, perhaps." Starkey ran a hand over his black hair and twiddled his mustache. "But we all know the stories of merfolk. They are tricky blighters only interested in confounding and dooming us menfolk. So, forgive my caution, I am sure you can understand."

Smee wandered through the door and folded his arms. "Alright you two, the Cap'n said to make yers more comfortable. How do we do that?"

"I'm good." Rae swished her tail around, her head resting on the back of the tin bath. "Just the odd top up here and there will suffice."

Emmaline gave him a small smile as she nodded. Inwardly she cursed. Perhaps this would be harder than she thought.

As soon as Smee asked how to make them more comfortable, Emmaline looked to him.  
"You could let me go." she gave him a grin before looking back to Starkey. "Actually.... You know what i need?" she gave him a sultry look before she beckoned him to come closer with a finger.

Smee shook his head as she motioned for Starkey to go closer to the barrel and he stomped a foot. "OH NO MISSY! No, you don't be playin' those sorts of trick on board. Not when the cap'n is bein' so hospitable."

Rae watched with equal part confusion and curiosity as STarkey almost looked tempted to stand up and walk over, but when Smee's voice boomed through the room, he obviously thought better of it.

"I'm rather comfortable on this chest, don't you know." He twiddled his facial hair again, but glanced at her out the corner of his eye. What if he was wrong and she was genuinely interested in him? WOuld he pass up a chance to be happy? No. He had to keep his wits about him. She'd only just been dragged on board. He would bide his time.

Smee let out a 'hmph' and moved out of the room to go check on Hook, who was proudly steering the ship for once instead of ordering him to do it.

"Cap'n sir? Where are we headed?"

Hook looked down at Smee, a grin on his face.  
"Land, Mr. Smee. Land. We will restock and then we shall be headed out to pilage ships once more. We are not slaves anymore. We live again. And live we shall!" hook beamed as he turned the wheel a bit to starboard. He could nearly feel the flesh tearing beneath his sword once more. He coyld nearly smell the mounds of gold he would bring onto the ship. 

Emmaline glared at smee as he walked out. So he wasnt as dumb as he looked. Damn.  
As the door closed, she turned his attention back to Starkey.  
"Come here, Ignatious... There is something i need of you..." she grinned as she once more beckoned him with her finger, she bit at the corner of her lip as she did so.

Hearing his name used in such a way made his stomach flutter most uncomfortably. Rae stayed silent. Whatever Emm was up to, she wanted no part of it. She simply watched as the lanky man stood from the chest and placed both hands on his hips. "What is it? Are you not comfortable? Is my cloak not providing enough warmth?" He wanted to move closer and he wasn't sure why. All his senses were screaming at him. He knew better. They were pirates and she was a sea creature that all pirates feared and stayed well away from. But, he was unable to make his legs stay rooted to the spot and he wandered forwards a little. Oh, how he wished he was a tree at that moment.

She grinned as she saw him moving closer.  
"Your cloak is very warm. Thank you for it. But that is not what i need." her tone was low and sultry as she motioned for him to come closer yet as she leaned a bit out of the barrell, his cloak moving a bit in the process to where the top of her bosom was very obvously showing.

Starkey instantly averted his eyes and stopped in his tracks. "I b-beg your pardon, miss. But... PLease allow me." He slowly reached out blindly to her cloak, where he grasped the material and hoisted it over her shoulders, covering her up. "I would hate for your modesty to be defiled in any way."

Rae squinted a little. "Modesty? What really is the big deal?" She slowly moved upwards out of her tub, her hair now dry on the top. "I have them too!"

Starkey let out a shrill cry and covered his eyes. "I say! W-We gentlemen must not gaze upon such things!"

This honestly took Emmaline by surprise. Any other pirate she had met previous would have been more than happy to tear off that cloak and take her. It was... Almost endearing.  
"But... But what if i want you to see?" she gave him a grin as she reached out and grabbed his hand vefore he could get too far away and attempted to pull him closer.

He let out another shrill squeal and Rae leaped upwards in alarm. She had never heard such a high pitched squeal come from a human before.

"No, let go of me. I beg of you! Do not devour my flesh!"

Rae almost gagged at the thought as she watched the man flail around, still covering his eyes with his free hand.

"I simply cannot die! I am too handsome and charming and witty to be eaten alive! I beg of you, release me and do not dangle the carrot in front of the mule like that."

"Shhhhh" she soothed as she used her other hand to attempt to smooth his own from his face. Her grip was tight, but she had no intentions of hurting him. He could have easily pulled away uf he so wished it. "I do not plan to eat your flesh... Quite the opposite." she stated as she moved her face in a little closer to his. She could hear the water sloshing in the tub besudes her but she needed yo get this point across.

Slowly he allowed her to ease his hand away from his face and he turned his head to look straight into her eyes. It was probably a huge mistake. No, scratch that. It WAS a huge mistake and he knew it. What if the Captain saw him at that moment? He'd be down in a cage so fast... But, she seemed almost sincere. He blinked. "Wh... What is it you want?" He could handle himself, he knew that. He might as well see what she had in store for him. It was not every day he had the opportunity to come face-to-face with a beauty who professed an interest in him, after all. EVen if she was a siren, he would hear her out.

Rae watched intently from the tub, her eyes fixed firmly on the pair.

She smiled as he relaxed and she leaned in closer to whisper into his ear.  
"I want you between my legs." her voice was low before she leaned in to press a light kiss against his lips.  
They were a bit chapped, but warm none the less and she was quite pleasantly surprised that his breath did not reek of rotting flesh or whiskey as a lot of the other pirates she had come across. 

As soon as she uttered the words he leaped inwardly. "Good g-gracious!" His cheeks flushed bright red. He couldn't help it. But, to hear such words and from a lady... Well, half-lady... It was almost too much and he felt his knees begin to knock under hip. When her lips connected with his, he was done for and he had to slap his free hand across his mouth again for fear of shrieking so loudly that Hook would hear it for sure.

Rae was fascinated. A kiss? But he was not drowning. He didn't need air breathed into his lungs. Was... That a proper kiss? He leaned almost a little too far forwards as she observed their body language. She was learning and it was all so very entertaining.

"M-My lady, I couldn't possibly... I am a gentleman!"

She slowly licked her bottom lip as she watched his reaction. Oh this was going to be easy. She nearly felt bad for doing this to such a fine fellow, but she needed her freedom.  
"You can be a gentleman and still... I just need help from this barrell." she whispered. "Let me dry out and i will show you just what a lady i can be..." she said before leaning in to kiss him once more, a bit more harsh than the first. 

"But but but..." He stammered, but his protests were muffled by her lips once more in a longer kiss. Oh, that was it. He was doomed. Doomed, but he didn't care. The feeling of a woman's lips against his own was just too irresistible and he ended up slowly reaching both his arms around her and yanked her from the barrel. Oh, devil take him, he was going to be in so much trouble...

Rae's eyes widened as she watched the two lock lips. Oh, how wonderful it looked. She leaned her chin on her hands and swayed her tail back and forth. It looked divine, beautiful... Lucky Emmaline. Even though she knew that she was only doing it to escape, she envied her a little. She wouldn't dare do such a thing.

As she was pulled from the barrell, she smirked into the kiss. Bingo.

She pressed her lips a bit harder against his as she slipped her tongue out to caress his bottom lip. His strange mustache nearly tickled as she ran a hand through his hair, smoothing the hat from his head. She could already feel her legs tingling as she started drying out.  
She was nearly panting as she pulled away from him. "Perhaps we should go somewhere a little more private?" she whispered into his ear before she nibbled at his ear lobe. Sure she was quite the bold one, but she did not fancy others watching her.

She gave Rae a coy smile.  
"No offense of course." she grinned. 

Rae almost didn't even notice that she was talking to her and she shot upwards a little in alarm. "Oh! I, er..." She waved a hand and sank back into the tub again.

"But, madam. I couldn't! If the Captain sees you are not in your barrel it will not just be you that gets into trouble. I will, Smee will... Not that I care about his hide, but it is still dangerous!" He almost couldn't talk, but he managed to force out his words through the heat that was billowing from inside him. His breath even felt hot against his own lips. He couldn't... Could he?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Shhhhh...." Emmaline pressed a finger lightly against Starkey's lips as her tail began to melt away to wet the floor, to reveal her legs. She wrapped his cloak closer around her body as she stood and backed away from him.

"He will not find out. As you can see I can walk." She gave him a wink. Her legs were a bit shakey beneath her, but she did her best to now reveal just how long it had been since she walked on land.  
"Now... Where were we?" Emmaline moved closer to him, careful not to trip over her own feet as she leaned in to press her lips harshly against his own, wasting no time in attempting to shove her tongue in. 

He couldn't help but melt against her as she pushed her lips against his once more. They were so soft, warm and delicious and he felt all the blood leave his brain. He felt giddy, senseless even and he didn't even realise he had opened up his mouth to welcome her tongue inside, his own brushing against it almost feverishly.

Rae slowly peered out over the top to watch. It wasn't as if she was a voyeur, on the contrary. In fact, she didn't even know what one of those was. She was watching purely for the educational aspect. Boy did it look nice...

A moment passed and Starkey pulled his mouth away, murmering something about a storeroom below decks and ghaving to pass Hook and the crew along the way.

"A store room? Perfect. Lead the way. I can be quite shifty when i want to be. Besides. It sounds as though the crew is still celebrating." she said as she leaned in to kiss and nip at his neck. "I promise we will not get caught. Unless you would rather... Stay here? We could put up a sheet?" she grinned as she leaned down to bite his neck, a bit harder this time. Hopefully she would leave a mark. Let him explain that one...

He stuttered and stammered as she worked on his neck and winced a little as she bit down harder than he'd anticipated. In fact, his breath almost left his lungs and his words ended up sounding like a gasp. "B-Bed... Hook's... Curtain... Surrounding..." It was no good. That was all he could manage.

Surely he didn't just suggest Hook's bed... No. He must have heard his own voice wrong. Surely he wasn't THAT bold. But something about the idea made his heart race.

Rae was not really sure about what was happening, but kept watch regardless. Her tail swished with each kiss that connected.

"Mmmm I have never actually... On a bed..." She grinned as she pushed him backwards a bit, towards the bed as she let his cloak fall to the floor. She turned and winked at Rae before she shoved him back on the bed and shut the curtains before she moved to unbuckle his britches. 

Rae blinked in alarm as she pushed him backwards. "Don't kill him, will you!"

Starkey was almost shaken free of his love sick daze hearing Rae's words, but was instantly put back in a tail spin as she went for his belt... Naked. She was naked and unbuckling his belt for him. "Oh good heavens..." He swallowed loudly and scrunched his eyes shut. "A-Allow me, I... Couldn't let you, er... Are you sure you want to..." What was he doing again?

She smiled up at him as she finally managed to undo his belt and britches. "Do not worry. I will not hurt you... Unless you want me to." She pulled at his clothes. She was curious to know just what he was working with. Hopefully he was skilled. It had been a while after all. 

The cool air against his skin as she yanked down his trousers made him wince and goosebumps rose on his skin. It did nothing to stop the horrendously crude erection he had at all and it sprang upwards. A loud yelp left his lips as he once again covered his eyes. "I say, avert your eyes! It is improper!"

The sounds coming from behind the canopy was intriguing for sure and Rae's head kept tilting left and right to try and figure out what was happening.

"Damn propriety." she grinned as she looked him over. He was actually a decent size. She could certainly work with that. She could feel her legs tingle and her core slicken at the thought. She leaned down and grasped him firmly as she gave him a bit of a tug. "Mmm so hard... Just for me..." Emmaline leaned down to lick up his shaft. 

All of his blood seemed to be in his nethers and he felt an almost blinding sensation coarse through his veins as she grasped him. His body instantly tensed up and he was completely unable to stop himself from exploding in her grasp. It had been so long, so so long that he felt instantly overwhelmed. He felt so very ashamed and he scrunched his face up in embarrassment. "I am SO so sorry! That never happens to me, it's just that... No. I am sorry!"

Just what was the man sorry for, Rae wondered? Maybe he was ugly under his clothes? Maybe... Or maybe he'd accidentally punched her?

She felt him tense up. She had a feeling what was happening and had barely gotten her face out of the way when he spilled is seed. As he spoke she let go of his now soft member and shook her head at him. "No dont worry. We can fix this." she grinned as she crawled on top of him and leaned down to nip and kiss at his neck as she began to unbutton his shirt. She rolled her hips against his as her own arousal coursed through her veins. She was too worked up now. She would not let it end like this. She would have her way with him before she would make her escape. 

"But... But... Oh heavens, this is so terribly embarrassing." But before he could utter another word she was on him, nibbling and kissing at his neck as she undid his loose, dirty shirt. "Oh, heavens. You can keep doing that all day." It felt amazing and he felt himself tingle with each kiss. It was beautiful. Oh, how he had missed physical contact. Not that he'd had all that much. He was a gentleman, after all. He had a strict code. But this woman. No, this siren... She'd broken him down in minutes. He would have protested much longer under normal circumstances, but this time? He crumbled far too quickly. Maybe it was the excitement of being home.

"I will most certainly." she grinned as she finally had his shirt open and ran her hands up his toned stomach and chest. Years of working as a deck hand definitely paid off, she thought, as she smoothed the shirt off of his shoulders and beckoned him forwards by biting his lip and pulling him up with her so that she could remove his shirt.

That hurt! Ouch! He had no choice but to sit upright as she tugged on his lip. Oh how he hoped she didn't leave a mark! "Ow ow ow! I shay! That shmartsh!" While he didn't want to ruin the mood, he felt it best to at least let her know that it hurt. He didn't fancy losing a lip to her rather sharp teeth.

As soon as his shirt was off, he shivered again. Not only from the cold, but also the thrill of them being in Hook's bed, pf all places. If he got caught he was a goner for sure. He didn't have time to dwell on it. After all, he knew he only lived once. He pushed his face forwards and returned her affections for the first time, his arms awrapping around her waits tightly.

As soon as his shirt was off, she let go of his lip just before be pressed his lips against hers. Oh yes. Hook line and sinker. She had him now.  
She let out a light moan as she rubbed her hips against his once more.

"Ignatious..." she moaned into their kiss as her hands roamed. One slowly lowered and took ahold of his mostly soft member. "Please...." she nearly begged as she felt herself grow a bit wetter. 

His name on her lips was fantastic and it caused blood to begin to move downwards again. His lips danced against hers for a moment, before they moved to her cheek, then to her earlobe where he lightly nibbled on her ear. His hands stayed still. He was not sure of any boundaries and would not want to offend by touching her in a place she was not happy with, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to control himself. No, he had to. His reputation depended on it!

She moaned against his lips once more as she grabbed his hands to place on her chest, giving them a squeeze.  
"Touch me... Please... I wish to be touched..." she once more dove in to shove her tongue into his mouth. His kisses were nearly addictive.

She had only been on board a short time and already he had his hands on her... Unmentionables. The thought alone was already too much, let alone the reality of it. He all but sprang to attention against her hips as his fingers gently squeazed her flesh, kneading and rubbing softly so as not to cause any discofort.

He had never heard a woman beg him to touch her before and it felt almost too good to be true. He was soon shaken from his thoughts, however, as her tongue invaded his mouth and he battled against it with his own, slipping it between her lips when he had managed to push hers aside.

Rae watched the curtain with fascination as it jostled and ruffled from time to time, the sounds on the other side spilling out into the room. It sure sounded as if it was a good time. She envied Emm. She loved trying new things and that looked daring, bold, but also non-threatening and harmless. Though, in her case she was only doing it to get free.

She moaned once more into the kiss as she reached down to grasp ahold of his newly hardened member and teased her entrance with it before she slid down him fully, moaning her pleasures into his mouth as she pulled her hips back and sank back down on his rod once more. Oh, the pleasure!

"Ignatious please..." she nearly cried after pulling away a bit. His hands on her breasts felt absolutely amazing. His hands were so large she nearly fit in them perfectly. 

His eyes crossed as she lowered herself onto him and the movement alone almost had him exploding once again. But he managed to hold himself back. He had to. He couldn't do it again, not twice in a row. That would be altogether shameful. His fingers pressed against her skin harder as his lips met her throat, where he traced butterfly kisses against her adam's apple down to her collarbone. "Nghh... OH... Good gracious me." His voice was low. Much lower than usual. Normally his voice was very nasal and high-pitched, but at that moment it was gruff, almost sultry in nature as he whispered her name in her ear.

Rae let out a contented sigh, resting her head against her crossed arms on the back of the tub. Whatever they were doing, however they were doing it, it sounded magical.

Emmaline gasped as his lips hit her neck. She continued to rock back and forth on him as she scratched at his back with her sharp nails. "Oh... Fuck me harder... Please..." she moaned as she attempted to flip them. She wanted to be on bottom. She wanted this man on top of her, nailing her to this bed. She needed it. It had been years. Years since her last encounter and boy did she miss it. 

Starkey was a thin and somewhat light man and it didn't take much at all to flip the situation so that he was on top. The language on the lips of this creature was altogether shocking, but he would be lying if he said it didn't turn him on a little bit. In his new position, he slid an arm under her right thigh and lifted it to move it out of the way and moved his hips in an almost desperate way. He too needed the release. He had only ever had one person in his life, despite his bragging nature. He would never admit it, but he was horrendously inexperienced. "Ohhh heavens, you're like silk!"

Oh that was the exactly what she needed. She wrapped a leg around his waist, digging her heel into the back of his thigh as he drilled her into the bed. She let out a soft cry as she felt the heat begin to rise. Oh was he ever a sweet talker. "Ohhh Ignatious! I am so close!" she moaned out as the pressure built. "Ohhh right there!" He hit a particularly lovely spot within her and she could feel tingles running all through her abdomen.

Her words made him try all the more to give her the best lay she'd ever had. He wasn't sure how many partners she'd had or even if he was any good, but he was damn well going to try. He pushed in and out in a firm, but gentle motion, making sure to hit the very spot over and over that seemed to be doing the trick. After a moment of slow, deliberate thrusts, he quickened his pace and he almost finished before she did. His fingers gripped the covers below, his knuckles blanching white as he gritted his teeth in an attempt to allow her to go first.

Emmaline moaned as she closed her eyes, bracing herself as the white hot pleasure overtook her. She bit her lip in an attempt to silence her cries as she moaned his name. She flailed a bit as she let go. Oh was this ever overdue!

He had no idea where to put his hands, or his face for that matter, so he ended up burying it against her shoulder, as his hands grasped the pillow above her head firmly. With a loud exhale of air that he'd held in, he nosedived over the edge and climaxed rather violently. He was thankful he'd lasted long enough for her. Maybe now he had bragging rights. That was, if he was good...

He attempted to slow his breathing, but only succeeded in gusting against her skin.

Well it wasnt the best, but it wasnt the worst she ever had. At least she finished.  
She attempted to rein her breathing in as she wrapped her arms around Ignatious.  
"W...wow..." was all she managed as she laid her head back and closed her eyes and rubbed a hand up and down his back. "Ignatious... I need to get off this ship. I... I might die if i am held captive much longer." she lied as she looked up at him with her best pleading, innocent eyes.

Die? Such a beautiful creature... Die? No, he couldn't allow that. He raised himself up a little to look into her face, an expression of shock on his features. "What? Good lord, I cannot allow you to perish." Slowly, he ran a hand over her cheek. "Not now... Not ever. What must I do?" He knew he would get in trouble if he helped her, but he felt compelled to help her escape.

Rae idly swished her tail around, mesmerized by the sounds she had heard on the other side of the curtain. If only she could have seen, then maybe she'd have understood humans a little better.

"Help me get out of here... Please. I will come back to see you but i must get out of here..." she said as she moved him out of the way and moved to grab his cloak to wrap around herself once more. 

Starky got to his feet and reached for his trousers. Once they were safely on, he helped her wrap the cloak around herself. "I... Can open the window. It's rather a large drop, but you can escape. I can say that you, um... Threatened to eat me?" He shrugged and smiled a little awkwardly, his moustache almost looking lobsided as he smoothed out his hair. "It might hurt a bit, but you'll be able to get right into the sea." WIthout much hesitation, he leaned over and wrenched open one of the lattice windows that was by the bed. The sound of the sea filled the room...

Rae was too busy mulling everything she'd heard around in her head and was oblivious to the escape attempt. 

\---

Up on deck, Hook had noticed that Smee had emerged from his quarters and was doing nothing useful.

"Mr. Smee!" he yelled down to his first mate. "Go fetch the fish ladies some food. And do NOT let Cookson prepare it! I do not want our guests to die prematurely." he demanded. 

Smee saluted the Captain. "Aye sir!" he practically yelled as he ran down to the gally. But what the hell did mermaids eat?

Cookson was stirring a big pot ready for the evening meal. "Ayyy ay ay Smee, what you doing in here? Don't you go touchin' none a my pots or ingredients, OK? I got everythin' prepared all nice."

"Not now Cookson! Cap'n has ordered me ta fetch our guests some food! And he specifically said not to let you do it." he said as he began rummaging through ingredients. 

The bald chef looked around at Smee and scratched his scalp. "Why I no just cook everyone something? I have pot full of stew. They like stew? I don't know. But I have it anyways. That or fish. There fish on shelf there." He pointed with his ladle towards a shelf with some fish he had caught previously.

"Are you stupid? They ARE fish! I dont think they are cannibals!" Smee yelled as he moved about the galley, still searching. Oh he needed to find something fast!

Cookson blinked. "What bout that seaweed?" He getured to a bowl filled with green seaweed. It was commonplace in Neverland and grew on the shores abundantly. It stayed fresh for days, even on board a ship and tasted just like cabbage when boiled. "You give them that, they like. I added secret ingredient." He leaned in to whisper. "Salt."

"Seaweed? Well... Perhaps." he raised a brow as he walked over to take the bowl. As he headed up the steps, he was met half way by Hook.

"What the devil is takin so long?" he snapped as he looked to the bowl of green. "Do you really think they would enjoy this slop?? Go! Put it back! I will take them food myself!" he snapped as he headed towards the Galley and entered. "Cookson! Where is that fish you caught a few hours ago?" he snapped as he looked around.

Cookson almost fell over as Hook boomed at him suddenly. "It, er... It right there, Captain! I told Smee to take it, but he say mermaid no like fish." He shrugged and offered two wooden plates. "I say he crazy. Everyone like the fish."

Hook narrowed his eyes at Cookson before turning and storming out.

"Smee! Your incompetence astonishes me!" he snapped as he stopped before him on the stairs. 

Smee shook in his boots as Hook towered above him. "I, er, well... Thank you Captain sir for noticin'. I try me best!"

Hook nearly rolled his eyes as he walked up on deck. Just as he was headed for his cabin, Mason came to him.  
Hook inwardly groaned. What now?  
"Captain. Mullins is at it again. Sayin we a bringing death to us all by bringing the creatures aboard. Says it is a bad omen." he said.

"Now now Mason. I have fish to feed."

"But sir! He plans to "get rid" of the sea wenches if you catch my drift."

At this Hook groaned. He would have to take care of this. The girls could wait a bit longer. 

Mason gestured to Mullins who was sharpening his blade. It was true. Mullins didn't like them on board at all. He knew it would not bode well and now they were home they couldn't afford to take risks before they got back into the swing of things. He glanced over at Mason and Hook and lowered both brows into a line across his forehead. Had Mason ratted him out? That asshole! 

"Mullins!" Hook called as he stomped his way over to the deckhand. "And what is this i hear about ye runnin our guests through?" he snapped as his face took on a red tint. "And against orders at that? That sounds awefully like a mutiny!"

"No mutiny!" Mullins sheathed his blade at his side and raised both hands in front of him. "They are mermaids. You know their nature. We're back home now too, so we can't be too careful. I've heard tell of man eating types. You've brought them on board, is all, Cap'n sir. Not only women, but mermaids? It's a bad choice if y'ask me. We'll all be in for it. Mark my words. I wanted t'save us before misfortune fell on us."

"Man eaters you say? We are perfectly fine. Enough of your superstitious nonsense! I will have you locked in irons should ye try anything again." he snapped before stomping off. 

Mullins simply shrugged, before scratching his head under his hat. "I didn't try anything the first time." When Hook was out of earshot, he mumbled under his breath. "Yet."

Hook was officially irritated. All this for a couple of damn mermaids. He would nip it in the bud. If it was true that they were man eaters and intended on dooming them, they had another thing coming! He would see to it that any such notion would be wiped from their brains. He stormed to his quarters, boots vibrating the planks as he walked.

Emmaline was about to kiss Starkey again when Hook entered. As soon as Hook came in he immediatey noticed his curtains were closed and the second fish was gone!

He dropped the plates of food and ripped open the curtain just as the two were locking lips.

"What in the blue blazes is going on here??" he all but yelled, causing Emmaline to back away. She went to go jump out the window when Hook snatched her by the ankle.

"Well! What have we here? So you can turn human? Let's see what else you can do." he snapped as he pulled her back threw her to the floor.  
"And you!" he rounded on Starkey. It was obvious he was under the demon's spell. 

Rae was in such a daze that it took her a moment to even register that the Captain had entered until the 'whoosh' sound of the curtain shook her from her state. She blinked in alarm as she watched Emm try to leap from the window, only to be caught and hauled back into the room again. The thud she made on the floor sounded somewhat painful.

"B-B-B-But..." Starkey stammered as Hook turned on him. He was done for. A goner. "Captain! Do not harm her she just wishes to be free!"

Rae leaned over the rim of the tub and blinked at Emmaline. "Are you OK? That sounded... Nasty."

Emmaline had landed on her wrist as she had been trying to brace herself for the impact, so her wrist was a bit sore, not that she would admit it.  
She let out a threatening hiss at the Captain, who had moved to shut the window and lock it tight.

"Starkey. She has obviously put you under her spell otherwise i am sure you would not be defending her. Nothing a couple weeks in the brigg wont fix. SMEE! MASON! GET YOUR PATHETIC CARCUSSES IN HERE!" he yelled loudly.

Emmaline glared at the Captain the entire time. She was so fucking close. So. Close. She just had to get her jollies off didnt she?

Starkey quaked against the bed as Hook towered above him like a huge, muscle-bound behemoth. "Br-Brigg!?" He didn't like the sound of that at all, but at least he was not being made to walk the plank or keel hauled. He was almost shocked Hook was being so... lenient? He glanced down at the hissing Emm apologetically and hunched his bare shoulders as Smee and Mason came running in, almost knocking each other over in the process.

"What is it Cap'n sir?" Smee adjusted his glasses and saluted awkwardly.

Rae had her eyes firmly on the fascinating captain as he thundered around the room, his voice loud and powerful. "What is a brigg?"

"Smee! Take Starkey here to the brig! Seems our little guest here has managed to bewitch him. Two weeks should do the trick." he grinned as he turned to Mason. "Find a cage and take our little guest here to the deck! Few days out in the sun should teach her a lesson!" he commanded, before turning on Rae.  
"Let this be a lesson to ye in case ye feel the same urge to escape." he snapped.

Emmaline glared in a threatening way to Mason, just daring him to touch her before she hissed again. Damn it! she was so close to freedom!

Honestly the cage worried her more than the barrell. It had always been a fear of hers to be locked in a cage on display... seemed it was about to come to reality. 

Mason went to grab the siren, only to flinch backwards as she hissed. But he had no choice. An order was an order. As Smee moved to Starkey and ushered him out of Hook's chambers, Mason quickly moved behind Emmaline so he could grab her from behind to disable her arms and get out of the way of the toothy side of her. He didn't want to get a chunk taken out of him. He didn't know if this creature was venomous.

As Hook turned to Rae, who was busy watching with curiosity, she instantly fell backwards into the tub, sloshing water onto the rug. "P-Perish the thought, Sir!"

Emmaline thrashed and kicked, but it was doing her no good as this man was quite strong. She tried to snap at his arms, but it was no use. She was stuck at this man's mercy.

Hook raised a brow before nodding to the other mermaid. "Good! Here." he said as he bent down and grabbed one of the fish by its tail. "A treat for good behavior." he then tossed the fish into the tub for the mermaid before turning to his bed. They had managed to mess the covers up quite well, but he was sure the siren hadnt gotten far with his deckhand. He moved to smooth out his sheets, but noticed a wet spot. Had to be from the siren getting out of the barrell.

Mason grunted as he struggled to keep her under control in his grasp, but after a quick readjustment, he was able to get a firm grasp around her, pinning her arms to her sides. He stomped out to the deck and made his way over to the cage that had been intended for Pan. It would have a new guest now...

Without hesitation, he all but tossed her inside and slammed the bars shut. "That'll teach ya. The captain don't take kindly to people tryin' ta pull a fast one."

As Emmaline was unceremoniously tossed into the cage, she jumped up and tried to escape just as the gate was shut on her. She hissed and bared her teeth as she pulled at the bars but it was no use. She glared at the men that were on deck as she tried to shoulder the door open.

Back inside Hook's Chambers, Rae had picked up the fish and had begun eating. She usually preferred other foods, but she knew she couldn't afford to be picky. Her eyes were fixed on the captain as he straightened out his bed and she couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. Was mating on other people's beds a normal human custom? 

As soon as Hook was satisfied he gave his bed a nod before turning to the other mermaid. "Ye best be on your best behavior creature or else i will think up a worst fate for ye." he snapped before storming out of his room.

Rae's eyes followed him, but she was busy munching away to even respond. She wanted to, but she was so hungry. She would have to explain to him later that she had no intention of doing anything bad, or pulling any tricks. She was just fascinated, confused and admittedly a little scared.

\---

Eventually, the Jolly Roger made it to land and the anchor was dropped just offshore. There was no dock, so any excursions would have to be made via the rowboat. Mullins eyed the land with an almost queasy expression. He hoped he wasn't one who was picked to go ashore. His landsickness would get him for sure.

The sun was beginning to lower in the sky and evening was fast approaching. Mason, who was sat on deck watching over the cage with a smirk, looked to Mullins who was busy sharpening his blade again. "Y'think we'll be waitin' until tomorrow to go ashore?"

"Probably. But I got a bad feelin' about this place. No dock, no harbour. It feels almost lifeless."

Mason simply shrugged. "Eh who cares, as long as we can get supplies and be on our way." He kicked at the cage. "And you better start doin' what the Cap'n says, or you'll BECOME the supplies." He licked his lips. "I can taste the stew Cookson would make outta ye already!"

Emmaline spat at Mason before she glared at the large man. Great. Now how was she going to get out of this situation? She could have sang... But even she couldnt bring herself to sink so low.

Hook smiled widely as he looked around. Land. Finally. They were on land that was not magical. No Neverland. This was real dirt and real water.

"Get ye sleep boys! Tomorrow we go ashore!" he called as he headed for his cabin. 

The entire crew who were on deck cheered loudly and Billy Jukes sauntered up to the cage to offer the siren a smug sort of grin. "You might be lucky after all! Since you came on board we found land!"

Mason rolled his eyes. "Get outta here and go polish Long Tom or somethin'. Don't talk to the prisoner!"

"Shut up! I can do what I want!"

"No when ye be full of holes, you won't." Mason raised his fist. he was in charge of watching her and he knew if Hook saw anyone talking to her he'd be in trouble. Bewitching a crew member twice in one day? No. He couldn't allow that. "In fact, I think I oughta muzzle ya." He grinned at Emm and reached for some rags by his feet.

Emmaline's eyes widened as she realized what this brute of a man had just said.  
She shrank back to the furthest wall of the cage and glared.  
"Dont you touch me you filthy son of a bitch! I will scratch your eyes out!" she snapped as she crinkled her nose in a scowl.

Mason let out a loud and mocking sort of laugh. "Oh I'm so scared. The freak of nature is going to give me kitty scratches! Y'see, this is also why you need to be muzzled, you talk to much."

Smee, who was wandering around on deck making sure everything was safe and secure for the evening, moved over to the cage and, when Mason wasn't looking, leaned in to whisper. "No fear, lassie. If the Cap'n wanted to harm ye he'd have done it already."

"Heh. Come in here and I'll show you kitty scratches." she snapped as she held out her hand in a scratching motion.

As she heard the voice behind her she jumped forwards. Oh. It was that other one. He seemed mostly harmless.

"Then let me go if you arent going to kill me." she spat as she pulled the cloak around her a bit tighter.

Mason leaned in with his hands on his hips and flashed her a grin. "Oh? Trying to get in my pants to now, little kitty-fish? Heh, keep it up and I might take you up on the offer."

Smee rolled his eyes at Mason as he hid down behind the mast so he wasn't seen talking to the prisoner. "I cannae do that. The Cap'n obviously has plans for ye. Just be patient. Things'll work out, I'm sure."

"Oh please do. Let's see if you can handle me better than your friend." she snapped. Of course she was not serious. As soon as he opened the cage she would make a break for it. "I'm sure a big boy like you can handle a sword." she grinned, ignoring the short older man.

Mason shook his head and folded his arms across his broad chest. "Nice try, fish. I ain't as dumb as you obviously think I am. I wouldn't touch you with a bargepole. I might catch somethin' nasty and have my end drop off and roll across the deck."

Smee rolled his eyes again and shuffled his way below deck to make sure that Cookson was prepping ready for the next day. He would need to clear out space for any food they might get their hands on when they went ashore.

Emmaline let out a huff as she glared at the man. She was clean damn it. He'd be lucky to have someone like her.  
Perhaps he wasnt as dumb as he looked after all.  
"At least get me a damn drink?" she demanded as she crossed her arms across her chest in defiance. "Rum would be preferred."

"Rum? Rum!? You hear that, Jukes? She's askin' for rum now!"

Jukes let out a loud laugh as he set about making sure the anchor was all set in place and wouldn't shift and watched as Mason slowly approached the cage. "If we had any rum, don't you think we'd be drinkin' it instead of that piss we call water in those buckets? We haven't had any decent swig in a long time and we sure as shit ain't wastin' it on no loud-mouthed prisoner fish!"

\---

In Hook's chambers, Rae was bored. She was alone with nothing but the furniture to keep her company. Sure, Smee had checked in on her and lit the candles a while before, but she didn't really enjoy having no where to go and only having inanimate objects for company. She peered down at her tail with a grimace. It was something she had always been fond of. It was a very pale blue colour, a shade she was very pleased with and she had never once felt sad about being a mermaid. But now, she almost felt jealous of Emm and her ability to have legs when she dried. Oh what she could do with legs...

She was so bored that she had resorted to blowing bubbles for amusement. It seemed like an eternity since Emm had been carted off and she couldn't help but wonder what they had done with her. She hoped she wasn't done for.

Hook was now in an incredibly good mood. He walked into his cabin and tore off his petty coat and hung it on its hook. He then began unbuttoning his white shirt underneathwith his one hand, humming merrily to himself as he pulled off his white shirt and tossed it to the side before he began unbuckling his belt...

Rae was in the process of blowing a large bubble when Hook marched in and started to... Wait, was he undressing? The bubble instantly popped and she leaned against the rim of the tin bath, resting her chin on her crossed arms with a very curious grin on her face. "Someone's pleased."

Hook nearly jumped from his skin as he realized he was not alone in his cabin. Shit. That was right. The other mermaid.  
He let out a huff as he buckled his belt once more and placed his hands on his hips as he looked at her.

"Why shouldnt I be? We are home." he said as he set about grabbing his night clothes and headed for the screen so he could get dressed in peace. 

Rae blew a bubble, which popped against her lips as she stared at the half undressed Captain. Sadly for her, he escaped behind a screen. She could still makie out a slight outline of him from the lit candle behind the screen and she smiled to herself as she watched his human physique move around. She had seen humans before, of course, but never one with his build. His muscle structure was much larger than the boys she was used to and she couldn't help but wonder if it was a common thing or not. After all, Mason was also rather well built.

"Home? But I thought Neverland was your home. It is mine."

"Of course not you silly creature!" he snapped as he cane out from behind the screen, dressed in his night attire complete with a night cap. "I am of flesh and blood. A man of the real world. We were sent to that abomination of a world as punishment for our crimes... But now, you see, by some miracle, or some grace of the gods, we are home. And I will become the fearful pirate lord I once was!" he said proudly as he puffed out his chest, staring off into his own daydreams. 

She leaned against her palm, mushing her cheek up in the process. "Huh. Then why am I here? If you were the ones cursed and returned, then surely I shouldn't be here. And..." She swished her tail almost absent mindedly as she observed his attire. "Does this mean you've been pardoned? If so, if you went back to your old ways, what if you end up back in Neverland or... Or maybe worse?"

"The finer details, mah dear. I dont have time for such trivial thoughts. I am not sure why you or that blasted Pan and his gang of miscrients are here, but all I truly care for in this moment is getting my reputation back." he said as he moved over towards his vanity and began to undo his hook. Too many times had he had a nightmare during the night and awoke with it stuck in his headboard. 

Rae's eyes followed his every move and she was fascinated to see the majestic man she had seen earlier that day dress down into a more relaxed, yet no less refined looking gent. She watched as he fiddled with his hook and she couldn't help herself... "How... How did you lose your hand?"

Hook stopped dead in his tracks...


End file.
